Toby and the Stout Gentleman
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= David Mitton Robert D. Cardona |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |season=1 |season_no=1.21 |number=21 |shining_time_station_episode(s)= * Ring in the Old * How the Station Got Its Name |released= * 18th December 1984 * 4th May 1987 * 9th April 1989 * 13th December 1990 * 11th June 1993 * 19th March 1998 * 11th January 2008 |previous="Whistles and Sneezes" |next="Thomas in Trouble/Thomas Breaks the Rules" }} "Toby and the Stout Gentleman" or retitled "Toby the Tram Engine" in the US is the twenty-first episode from season one. Toby the Tram Engine and his coach, Henrietta, meet the Fat Controller and his family on their holiday, but Toby's line slowly closes down. Plot Toby is a tram engine, who lives and works on his own little railway. He has cowcatchers and sideplates to help prevent accidents, causing him to look quite unlike a steam engine. He has his own coach called Henrietta, who always rides along with him. Sadly, Toby and Henrietta have both seen better days since the amount of passengers and trucks they take have been reducing due to the increase of roads. The passengers would rather travel by bus, while companies send their cargo by lorry. One day a stout gentleman (who is actually Sir Topham Hatt), his wife and two grandchildren visit the railway while on holiday. The two children note that Toby looks unusual for an engine and the gentleman tells them that he is a steam tram engine. After accidentally offending Toby by thinking he is electric, the two children want a ride. The gentleman agrees and the whole family take a ride in Henrietta, who cannot be happier to have passengers again. Toby, on the other hand, is still fuming about being called electric. Afterwards, the gentleman speaks to Toby and thanks him for a lovely journey. Toby notes to himself that the gentleman knows how to speak to engines. The family returns everyday for two weeks of their holiday, sometimes riding with the guard, or sometimes inside empty trucks. On the last day, they ride with Toby's crew in his cab. Everyone is sorry when the family has to leave and Toby asks them to come back some day; the family promises. As the months pass, Toby finds himself carrying even fewer passengers and goods. Soon the inevitable happens and Toby's controller decides to shut the line down, much to Toby's grief. Later that day, a lot of people come for the chance at a last ride on Toby's line and fill up Henrietta. Although the passengers treat the occasion like a celebration, Toby and his driver know it is anything but. Afterwards, the passengers wish Toby a sad goodbye and he returns to his shed, then falls asleep feeling lonely and unwanted. The next morning, Toby is woken by his excited crew, who has just received some very good news; an important letter from the stout gentleman. Characters * Toby * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Lady Hatt * The Storyteller * The Green Bus Locations * Arlesdale End * Toby's Shed * Lower Arlesburgh * The Windmill * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line * Cliff Side Track * Arlesdale Castle Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine. * In the restored version, the footage sometimes overlaps. * In the Ukrainian dub, the English credits are used instead of the Ukrainian ones. * In a deleted scene and some behind the scenes footage, there is a turntable in front of Toby's shed. However, there is no turntable in the episode itself. * This is the only episode of two things: ** The only time until the nineteenth season episode, Henry Spots Trouble that Stephen and Bridget Hatt are referred to by name. ** The only appearance of Arlesdale End until the tenth season episode, The Green Controller, though the shed appeared later in the fifth, seventh, eighth and ninth season. * When George Carlin's narration aired on Shining Time Station, the first shot is cut out. * The last day of Toby's line being in service and the last scene both take place during Thomas in Trouble. Goofs * In the shot where Toby said "Nobody wants me," part of the studio wall can seen behind the sky painting. * When the passengers say "We are sorry your line is closing down," Toby's cowcatcher is slanted. * In the restored version, Toby's bell is silver rather than gold in close-ups. * A small piece of blu-tak can be seen on the Fat Controller's shoes when Toby first meets him at Lower Arlesburgh. * In the second to fourth close-ups of the Fat Controller, the camera shakes slightly. * In the Welsh translated version, a few bits of footage were removed, such as Toby leaving the station on his last day and when Toby goes to his shed. * In the opening scene, studio equipment can be visible in the top left corner. * When Sir Topham Hatt says, "Stop!" he has five holes in his face and hat * In the first to third close-ups of Sir Topham Hatt, a camera tripod is seen on the left corner of the screen. * In the first and last close-up of Stephen and Bridget Hatt, and the two close-ups of Bridget Hatt, a light stand is seen. * In the US narration, it is said that Toby "was proud of being a steam train," but Toby is a steam tram pulling a train. * When Bridgette says "Is it electric?" and "But trams are electric, aren't they?" there is red marking on her left (viewer's right) palm. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * A Big Day for Thomas * The Early Years * Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1 DVD Packs * Trust Thomas/A Big Day for Thomas Double Feature * Totally Thomas Volume 4 AUS * Coal and other stories * The Complete Series 1 * My First Thomas with Toby and Edward * My First Thomas with The Fat Controller DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * My First Thomas * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Coal and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 * Percy Runs Away and Other Stories FRA * The Talkative Trains IND * Thomas and Bertie Adventures SE * Thomas in Trouble GER * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 3 * Toby and the Elegant Men and 4 Other Adventures * Thomas in Trouble UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends NOR/FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank engine 2 DNK * Thomas in Trouble and Other Stories NL * The Great Race! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 5 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.1 * Toby and Edward the Little Engines * The Complete DVD Box 1 PHL * The Flying Kipper ITA * The Grumpy Locomotive MYS * Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Other Thomas Adventures * Tenders and Turntables and Other Adventures ROM * Thomas and Percy DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 2 HRV * Thomas in Trouble WAL * Letting Off Steam and 8 Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 3 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 (VCD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 4 (DVD) }} Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 episodes Category:Classic Series Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes focusing on Henrietta Category:Episodes focusing on Sir Topham Hatt Category:Episodes with Minor Human Characters in the Thomas Television Series